degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5407388-20140518233113
Alright so this is incredibly hard for me to say but I really need to step down from this wiki. I'm not doing this because of someone or something that happened on here that's not it at all I'm doing it for personal reasons and choices. After being sick this week I honestly realized how much of my life I'm missing out on by being on the computer so much and not doing more things with my life. Especially with moving soon I knew I wouldn't be on as much anyways so this is my early leave of absence I guess. You all have meant the world to me so please never forget that but I really do need to focus more on my own life and the people in it like my family and friends. I hope none of you are upset about my decision but it's been on my mind and heart for a while and I think that now is the right time. I'm not deleting my account or FOREVER leaving but you probably wont see me on here as much as I used to. Idk if I'll ever come back fully or not because idk how I'll feel later on. Again this is nothing about you guys or anything about the wiki it's just a personal decision and lately I've just been woken up and I realized how much I need to spend more time offline and start focusing on my family and friends and where life is gonna lead me next. I'll still sign onto ooVoo and Skype every now and then if you wanna chat for a bit but I really need to just take a break and see what's out there for me. I've been hiding from a lot of my friends and people out there that I wanna meet by spending all my time online when I should be exploring new things and new experiences especially at my age where I need to find out the next step in my life and look for new opportunities. I hope you all understand my decision...I really do love and cherish you guys so much and meeting you guys wasn't a mistake in my life. It's time for me to go and I know it has been for a while it just never fully hit me until this week. I'll be on here and there to fangirl over obvious things but this time I just really wanna see what it does for me to be offline more and focus on life. I just never realized how caught up I am in the internet and regreting not spending enough time with the people in my life and doing things I haven't done in a long time. I love each and every one of you and I wish you all the best because you guys are truly amazing and I couldn't have been more lucky to have you guys in my life. See you soon...Tori<3